The Reunion that Changed Everything
by breakingbasic
Summary: After graduation, justice was finally served and the girls could live a normal life. What happens when they are all driven back to Rosewood for their ten year high school reunion? Their secrets just might be coming back up again. Will they turn to each other when the lives they carefully constructed without each other start falling down? Futurefic Ezria/Spoby/Haleb/Paily ON HIATUS
1. Preface

Preface:

After graduating, the four little liars went their separate ways.

Aria Montgomery realized that even after everything she went through with Ezra Fitz, he was undoubtedly the one for her. She was accepted to Carnegie Melon University in Pittsburgh, and decided that she would rather pack up and head to the steel city then try her luck with another year in Rosewood. Ezra happily followed her, and the two shared an apartment not far from Aria's campus and what would soon be Ezra's steady, albeit cheap job as a professor at a local community college. He moonlighted as a writer, and the two were incredibly happy. After Aria graduated, Ezra proposed and the two were husband and wife by the end of the summer. Aria made her money editing children's books, though she wants to expand and work on more serious projects, and Ezra is still a professor. Currently, they live in Pittsburgh with their four year old daughter Elisa Grace Fitz and the newest addition, an eight month old little boy named Harper Jack Fitz. Elisa has Aria's thick dark waves and Ezra's pretty blue eyes, while Harper has the curls of a Fitz boy and Aria's darker eye complexion.

The brains of the group, Spencer Hastings found herself attending college at Cornell University in New York. She and Toby broke things off before they left for college, he decided to go back and apply to MIT for a degree in architecture. Spencer found herself in and out of relationships, never really being able to form anything serious because she was so busy working to get into law school. A year into the rigorous law school, Spencer received a voice mail from Toby, he was in town interning at a local firm and thought they should catch up. The two rekindled their high school flame and were soon head over heels all over again. Toby finished his internship and Spencer finished law school and the two decided to move to Chicago, a city just waiting to be taken over by the striking and talented duo. Soon after the two found themselves living in an open and airy three bedroom apartment, both with steady and gracious jobs. They got married half a year later, and not long after that they had their first child. A beautiful baby boy named Tucker Tobias Cavanaugh. Tucker has a bundle of curly dirty blonde hair and his mother's dark brown eyes. Currently, Spencer and Toby still live in their stunning apartment in Chicago with their beautiful two year old son Tucker.

Hanna Marin found herself with a fantastic opportunity, attending school in Manhattan at the Fashion Institute of Technology. Caleb Rivers had moved back to Rosewood to finish off the last few months of senior year, and had found himself constantly begging Hanna to take him back. The blonde beauty had her eye on the prize, she wanted nothing more than to get out of Rosewood and for some reason thought that Caleb might hold her back. Knowing this, Caleb applied to the New York Institute of Technology and followed Hanna to the big city. Once she realized Caleb was serious about her, Hanna finally let him back in. The two spent their first year living apart and just dating, trying to reach a level of connection they had in high school. Before sophomore year the two moved into a very small apartment in Manhattan and were completely in love. After graduating they decided to stay in the city and get married. They both had pretty nice jobs, Hanna was working as an assistant to an up and coming designer and Caleb was working in computer programming. Their first child, a blonde haired-blue eyed boy named Graham Scott Rivers was born a year almost a year after their marriage. The trio moved to an incredibly more expensive two bedroom apartment and stayed there for a couple years. Upon finding herself pregnant again, the couple upped and moved to Jersey. Which was something Hanna had sworn to never do. Their second child was a blonde haired-brown eyed sweet heart named Haven Jane Rivers. Currently the four live in a nice house in suburban New Jersey, Hanna has since started her own label and is doing quite well. Graham is almost six and though looking like a Hanna clone, acts more like Caleb then anything. Haven is eighteen months, and Caleb still works at programming computers, though he now has climbed the career ladder and is resting at a much more respected position.

The one destined to be famous, Emily Fields was meant to be a gold winning swimmer for team USA, and she got pretty darn close. Emily and her girlfriend Paige took off to UCSC and swam together all four years. The two got the opportunity to swim for team USA in the summer Olympics, and they had been so thrilled. Emily took bronze in the 100m butterfly and Paige took fifth in the relay with other top swimmers from all across the USA. After seeing the girls compete, they were each offered positions to swim professionally, which was something they had always dreamed of. They jumped at the chance and ended up not finishing college. Instead they became full time swimmers and got to do what they loved every day all day. They stayed in southern California and got married when they were twenty three. Two years later Emily decided to quit swimming, she wanted to raise a family. Paige would continue, though she would greatly miss spending time with their two adopted beauties. They adopted two beautiful girls from Ghana named Sisi Fields and Esi Fields. Currently they live in a large and spacious beach house in a small town just north of San Diego. Emily is a stay at home mom with their now three year old daughters, while Paige is either competing or training all year long.

Plot Summary:

The girls have each gone their separate ways. Though they remain acquaintances (they all send each other their Christmas card), the girls haven't had a serious conversation with each other in what is possibly ten years. They all have drama going on, but none of them thought they would ever get to the point where they weren't speaking. They had been best friends for four years, and now they were nothing but a smiling face, a distant memory. What happens when they are all driven back to Rosewood for their ten year high school reunion? Each girl is tethered to Rosewood for more than that simple reason though, their secrets just might be coming back up again. Aria and Ezra are running out of money, Spencer's mom is sick, Hanna and Caleb are arguing more and more every day, and Emily thinks that Paige is a little _too_ friendly with her teammates. Will they turn to each other when the lives they carefully constructed without each other starts falling down?

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'll update with the first chapter in two days or if I get five reviews. Please do leave a review, this is my very first story and I am beyond excited to share it! :)**


	2. Aria's Notice

Chapter One

The Notice (Part I)

Aria Fitz found herself fussing over her baby boy Harper while she rushed up to the doors of her daughter Elisa's preschool. She was supposed to pick up the little brunette and take her to her dance class and then go shopping, all after a long day of working in the stuffy office. It didn't help that Harper was currently wailing to no avail. Aria hushed the baby as she climbed the stairs and was instantly greeted with the smell of crayons and little kids' feet.

"Mommy!" A tiny little girl with a thick, dark braid called out. A smile found itself on the very tired Aria and she reached out a hand to smooth down the girl's hair.

"Hi baby," she cooed, admiring her daughter's beauty. Elisa had inherited the best of her parents, thick dark hair from her mother and bright, jewel like blue eyes from her father. "Go grab your jacket and let's go." Elisa complied and raced off to find her dark jacket on the coat rack across the room. Aria then turned her attention back to Harper, who had miraculously calmed down, and adjusted the baby on her hip. She kissed his little cheek and he giggled, probably the most beautiful sound Aria had ever heard.

Elisa reappeared, jacket thrown over her arm and smiled brightly, "Ready!" she piped up before leading her mother back out of the preschool and into the busy city of Pittsburgh.

Aria followed, Harper still on her hip, as her daughter waltzed up to the old silver Honda CRV. Elisa hopped into her car seat, while Aria adjusted the baby and helped the two buckle in. She then took to the front seat and began the ten minute drive to Elisa's dance studio.

Once they parked on the street the little girl jumped out of her seat and scooped up a purple duffle bag almost as big as the four year old. Aria quickly hopped out of the car and picked Harper up, once again placing the child on her hip. She then helped Elisa out and guided her towards the dance studio. Aria dropped Elisa off at the check in and then carried Harper back out to the car.

After placing the baby in the car seat, the brunette looked at her phone briefly. She had about thirty new emails and decided they could wait till later.

An hour and a half later, Aria arrived at the small three bedroom house she had lived in since Harper's birth, with a car filled to the brim with various groceries. She parked the car and sighed heavily, before turning back and seeing her baby boy fast asleep. She smiled softly then turned the car off and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence that followed.

Eventually, Aria peeled herself out of the car and picked up the baby who started crying immediately. She rocked him slowly, until his cries subsided. Then she carried the boy into the house and set him down in a play pen. Knowing the groceries were still in the hatch of her car, she trudged to the garage and began carrying in the green reusable bags. It took her a while, and when she finally was done she began the tedious job of putting away groceries.

Nearly ten minutes later, and two thirds of the way into the grocery job, she heard the front door open and stream of giggles coming from Elisa. Aria smiled to herself and continued on, moving to the boxed goods. Ezra Fitz's feet moved across the floor and over to the play pen, where he picked up baby Harper and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Harper smiled and laughed, reaching out to grab Ezra's curly hair. Elisa had run to her room to put away her dance bag, and Ezra put down the beautiful boy to head into the kitchen.

He walked in and saw Aria's tiny figure hunched down, stuffing a box of goldfish into the bottom of their pantry. He chuckled and leaned against the wall, waiting for her petite frame to notice him. When she finally turned around, a giant smile plastered itself onto her round face. He leaned down to kiss her softly and she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ezra's hands instinctively found themselves on her tiny waist as he whispered, "I love you."

Aria smiled again and softly repeated the words, "I love you." She kissed his cheek and then untangled herself from him and turned back to putting away what was left of the groceries. He simply chuckled and joined in on the task.

A few hours later, after the small family had sat down to eat a nice dinner prepared by Aria, the couple was tucking in their daughter. Elisa was laying in her lavender bed listening to her dad read a simple story. Her eyelids fluttered to stay open as the story continued on, and Aria smoothed down her daughter's hair in a simple yet loving gesture. When Ezra had finished reading, he kissed Elisa on the forehead and stood up, opening the door for his wife. She repeated the gesture, and exited her daughter's room into the small hallway. They had put Harper in his crib an hour ago, and he was now fast asleep. Sighing, Aria made her way to the bedroom, Ezra right behind her.

"I'm so tired," the brunette said sleepily, as she moved to the bed and slipped under the covers. She quickly glanced at her phone and realized that she still had those thirty some emails. Sighing she opened them up and began skimming over the subjects, deleting spam as she went along. Ezra was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, when Aria came across an email titled, _"Rosewood High Class of 2014 Ten Year Reunion"_.

Aria groaned and dropped her head on the pillows. She most definitely did not want to go back to Rosewood and see all of her classmates from high school. She has had enough trouble getting over the whole 'tormented in high school' thing and didn't really want to face all of that again. Ezra mumbled something from the bathroom, but Aria ignored him, her attention was now on the date for the reunion, two weeks from now! How was she only getting the notice now?

"What happened babe?" Ezra asked as he reentered the bedroom.

Aria simply held up her phone and showed him the email. He clucked his tongue and cracked a joke about calling up Byron and Ella, which lead to a very nasty look from a very tired Aria. He just shrugged and climbed into the queen sized bed. "Hey, I don't think we'd want to share a hotel room with those two munchkins anyways. It's only a what, five hour drive to Philly from here anyways." His subtle hints that they would not by flying or getting a hotel, left Aria with a small worry knot.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but they had been struggling. Student loans, a mortgage, and feeding a four person household was rough. Especially going off of a community college professor and a children's book editor salary. _Everything is going to be okay_, she thought silently. Her dark eyes found Ezra's blue ones and she exhaled slowly, trying to let all of her worries leave with the breath.

The next morning, a Saturday, Aria called Byron. She simply asked if she, Ezra, and the kids could stay for a long weekend so Aria could attend her reunion. Byron was thrilled, he didn't get to see the little ones that often. Next, Aria called Ella and told her that they would be staying at Byron's. Ella was ecstatic, she loved her grandchildren! Ezra called off work at the college for the few days and Aria did the same, they were all set to go to Rosewood in two weeks.

In the back of her mind though, Aria was wondering about Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. She hadn't been with all three of them since the summer after freshmen year of college. Of course, they all kind of kept in touch. She had attended all of their weddings, and even went to see Spencer after she had Tucker. Of course the girls attended her wedding, and they were all friends on social media, but they hadn't really be 'friends' since senior year.

It would be something. From the limited knowledge of the girls' current lives, Aria was pretty sure they were all doing better than her. Spencer was a big shot lawyer and Toby was an architect or something, Hanna was an up and coming fashion designer and Caleb was still being a computer guy, and Emily and Paige were Olympians! It would be funny, seeing Spencer in an expensive dress with pearls, or Hanna in a Marin original, or Emily and Paige with gold medals. And here Aria was. She had married her high school English teacher, moved five hours away and got a degree in English just so she could edit children's books.

This reunion was going to be terrible.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy people are interested in what I'm writing! I hope you liked his chapter, and please leave a review letting me know what you think. I'll post the next chapter in three days or as soon as I get eight reviews. Thanks again (:**


	3. Spencer's Notice

Chapter Two

The Notice (Part II)

Spencer Cavanaugh was currently sitting on the beach with the loves of her life. She had on a navy one piece and a large white sun hat. Her oversized sunglasses were resting on her nose and her long dark hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. It was a Friday, but she called off work and pulled her son, Tucker, out of daycare so they could spend Toby's day off together. They decided to go to the beach since everybody else would be working and it wouldn't be too crowded. Toby and Tucker were building an elaborate sand castle, and Spencer was leaning on a towel watching her two boys work together beautifully.

She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun that fell on her pale skin and the moment that was happening right now. Tucker was almost three and would be going to preschool soon, a thought that clouded Spencer's mind constantly. Her baby was growing up so fast, it was terrifying.

"Mommy, mommy!" The little boy called out, grabbing his mother's attention. He was wearing a pair of red swim trunks and a pair of blow up floaties. He looked impossibly adorable with his dirty blond hair stuck to his face.

"What baby?" She cooed, standing up from her towel and walking over to the sand castle.

"Look what we made!" He exclaimed, reaching for Spencer's hand to pull her faster. Spencer laughed and obliged, running over to where Toby was sitting. Toby looked gorgeous in his blue and white checked swim trunks and winning smile, sand covering his muscular body.

Spencer leaned down, examining the carefully crafted mounds of sand, "Good job honey!" She said, ruffling her son's hair and watching as he ran over to his dad. "Do you wanna go in the water Tucker?" Spencer asked with a grin as the little boy nodded and began racing for the lake. Toby stood up quickly and scooped up Spencer effortlessly. She exploded in a fit of giggles as he carried her to water. "Toby!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They joined their son and Toby set Spencer down softly, stealing a quick kiss before turning to playfully splash Tucker.

The stayed at the beach for a few more hours, just enjoying being with each other. Afterwards, Spencer dried off her son and slipped a white muscle tank over his head and a pair of cheap drugstore flip flops onto his sandy feet. She grabbed an oversized white tee shirt that read "CORNELL UNIVERSITY: FIELD HOCKEY" across the chest, and a pair of dark athletic shorts to wear over her suit. Toby pulled on a dark red MIT shirt and a worn in pair of flip flops. The three tumbled into Spencer's new Prius, the back brimming with plastic beach equipment, and decided to go get lunch. They ended up at a tiny Italian restaurant, where Tucker ate three whole slices of cheese pizza! Spencer and Toby shared some pasta and then the three headed home to shower and relax.

As soon as they got home and got cleaned up, Tucker was exhausted. Spencer and Toby put the little boy down for a nap and then wound up watching a movie in the open and modern living room. She was sitting almost in his lap, completely intertwined in Toby's arms, and Spencer couldn't imagine a place she would rather be. She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you." She said quietly. Toby kissed her softly and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"I love you too Spence, more then you could ever know." She closed her eyes and leaned against Toby's strong shoulder. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and turned his attention back to the movie.

They spent most of the afternoon like that. All tangled together, and Spencer was so happy. Once Tucker woke up, Toby took him into the play room to work on the little city they were building out of legos, and Spencer set out to start making dinner.

A few hours later, after the Cavanaughs' had eaten, they were all sitting in the living room playing a game of candy land. Spencer was tired, and when she glanced at her phone she realized it was already eight. "After this game it's bedtime Tucks." She said slowly, watching the boy's face fall with disappointment. He didn't say anything, even at two he knew better than to question his mom.

Once Toby had won, much to the dismay of Tucker, Spencer and her husband sat with Tucker and read him a short story. After finishing they kissed the top of his head and left the door open, as he was scared of the dark. The two moved to the bedroom, deciding they should have an early night. As Spencer slipped out of a pair of rolled jeans and a dark tank top, Toby crept up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and planted kisses from her ear to her neck. She closed her eyes and turned to face her husband, "I want to have another baby." She said quickly, her eyes scanning his face to see his reaction.

"What?" He said quickly, "I thought you'd said Tucker was all you ever wanted." Spencer smiled softly.

"Tucker is all I _need_. I love him more than anything else in this world, but honey, I want another one." Spencer looked up at him with pleading eyes, she really didn't want him to say no.

Toby closed his eyes, and Spencer's heart dropped. But slowly, a smile formed its way across his face, "Okay." He said slowly, opening up his eyes and looking down at Spencer. She grinned from ear to ear and kissed him eagerly.

The next morning, Spencer woke up in Toby's arms. She smiled to herself and then closed her eyes. This was the happiest Spencer had ever been. Toby mumbled in his sleep and Spencer leaned over to grab her phone from off of the nightstand. It was 5:45 and she quickly unlocked her phone. She always checked her emails first thing in the morning, and then she either showered or made breakfast, depending on whether or not Tucker was up. As she scrolled through her fifty some emails, she came across one titled, "_Rosewood High Class of 2014 Ten Year Reunion_". Her heart started racing as she opened the letter. It was in two weeks. In two weeks she was expected to dress up and go to her worst nightmare. The place where she had been tortured and nearly killed for three years. "Why?" She said out loud, causing Toby to stir.

"Morning beautiful," he said quietly turning to face his wife. When he found her staring at her phone, looking for distressed then she had been in a while he sat up, "What happened?" Spencer simply shoved her phone at Toby and stood up. As Toby read over the email he closed his eyes, "Spence," but it was useless. Spencer had grabbed a shirt and pulled it on and wrestled into a pair of boxers and left. Toby sighed and stood up, throwing on clothes as well. By the time he had reached the kitchen, Spencer was already making pancakes. She was cracking an egg into a clear bowl as he approached her timidly. "Honey—"

"_Don't." _She said sharply, catching Toby off guard. "I do _not_ want to talk about it." Unlike the other girls, Mona being put in jail had not settled the worries in Spencer's mind. She had taken her high school experience, bottled it up and threw it in the back of her mind. Just as things were becoming perfect, it had to come back and ruin everything.

"Okay. Baby, just hear me out," Toby started slowly, reaching out and taking Spencer's hand. She looked at him sharply but let him continue, "There is no way anything bad is going to happen." Spencer rolled her eyes and pulled away, "Spence. Spence listen to me," he said, moving to face her, "I won't let anything happen to you." Spencer crumbled, she fell into Toby's arms and he sighed. He murmured something reassuring and then picked her up, and Spencer let him. She was shaking more than crying, her whole body rattling. Toby laid her down on their bed and cradled her until Tucker pushed open their door.

"Mommy?" His little voice rang out, causing Spencer to jolt up, she quickly wiped her eyes and motioned for him to jump on the bed with them. Tucker did so gladly and Toby mumbled something about making the pancakes, so Spencer and Tucker just laid in bed together.

Later, after Spencer had warmed up to the idea of going back to Rosewood (which came from some major persuading on Toby's end and a phone call from her mother), she booked the flight and called her firm. Calling off Thursday, Friday, and Monday of the reunion.

She was going to face this head on. It was the only way to become stronger.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank OceanSky9 for reviewing again, I'm glad your enjoying the story! I would also like to thank JosieCarter, sarahschneider2012, and Rosewood girl 317 for reviewing. I love hearing what everyone's opinion is! Finally, I would like to thank the guest who reviewed and suggested that I split up the chapters differently. As much as I would like to do this, I have already written a large hunk of this story and do not think it would be time efficient to rewrite the story. However, I will take this into consideration when I start a new story. Once again, please leave a review and let me know what you thought, the next chapter will be up as soon as I get eight new reviews or in three day. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Hanna's Notice

Chapter Three

The Notice (Part III)

Hanna River's hands were clenched tightly around the wheel of her new SUV. She looked at the clock, 3:27. Groaning, the blonde tapped her dash and started a call to her son Graham's kindergarten. She currently had the boy enrolled in a summer program at one of the nicest (and most expensive) elementary schools in the state of New Jersey. It was supposed to be a gateway school, allowing him to blossom into the best of his abilities.

A bunch of bullshit.

But it was what Caleb wanted, so Hanna obliged. The phone rang twice and then a perky receptionist picked up. "Hello, my name is Hanna Rivers, Grahams's mother?"

The receptionist typed something into a computer before answering with a "And how may I help you today?"

"I just needed to let you know that I'm stuck on the parkway and am going to be a few minutes late picking up Graham today." Traffic was practically at a complete stop when Hanna made the statement, and she hoped that she wouldn't be that late.

"Mhmm," the receptionist said slowly, tapping on her computer keys again causing a distinct _clack clack_ to sound throughout the car. "Well this would be your third infringement this month Mrs. Rivers. I'll call the dean and let him know, you should receive an email discussing the importance of punctuality by eight p.m. tonight."

Hanna scoffed, the statement was so ridiculous. She was paying _them_ for her kids childcare. She most definitely should not be getting emails on punctuality importance. "Thanks." She said sharply, before ending the call and turning her attention back to the road. It seemed like Hanna's car was barely crawling along the busy parkway.

Twenty five minutes later, Hanna was rushing up to the door of the revered school. She opened it quickly and noted the silence that followed, one that usually didn't exist. She quietly approached the receptionist, a skinny blonde, early twenties, hair done up so tight Hanna thought her head my burst. "Sorry," she breathed out, "I'm here for—"

"Graham." The blonde answered. She looked pointedly at Hanna in her now untucked white button down, inch-above-the-knee length black skirt and closed toe black pumps. It was obvious she wasn't a stay at home mom, but that didn't seem to matter to this girl. "He's in the playroom." When Hanna just stared at her she continued, "Third door on your left."

Sighing, Hanna adjusted her angular black purse and trekked down the long hallway. Upon reaching the third door she knocked and then opened it quickly. She was met with a light blue room with zoo animals painted on all walls. 'Educational' toys were scattered around the room and just as Hanna's eyes wandered to the couch,

"Mommy!" A little boy with blonde hair called out, jumping out of his seat and crossing the short distance to his mother. Hanna picked him up instinctively and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I missed you!" She said quietly, smooching him on the cheek. The blonde boy just smiled. Just as Hanna was about to turn and leave a firm voice called out.

"Mrs. Rivers!" Hanna turned to see a smiling man in a fresh suit with a skinny tie. "I was hoping you'd get here! We were starting to think you forgot about little Graham." Hanna responded with a tight smile, wanting nothing more than to get out of the elite school. "I think you know that this is the third time this month you've been late, not a great quality. And we all know how impressionable little boys are!"

Hanna slowly exhaled, not wanting to deal with this right now. "It won't happen again." She said simply, hoping that was enough to get out of the conversation. It wasn't.

"I do believe that is what you said last time, Mrs. Rivers." The man, who she now recognized as the dean stood up from the couch and moved to the door, opening it for Hanna. "Please don't forget that you did sign a contract when you signed up Graham for this program, and we wouldn't want that contract to be breached. Would we?"

"No of course not," the blonde mumbled as she set down Graham and took his hand just as quickly. She stepped out of the blue room and into the hallway once again.

"Well I'm sure that you will take this notice seriously. Have a nice day Mrs. Rivers." The dean said with a large smile. As Hanna made her way down the hallway, Graham clutching her right hand, she nodded curtly and was off.

Caleb was supposed to pick up Haven from her daycare and then they were going to go out to eat, a Friday night tradition they started in Manhattan. As she drove down the New Jersey parkway she couldn't help but remember a time when she was living in the big city, going to class and vying for a summer internship. Long were the days of Hanna Marin. Now she was Hanna Rivers, a mother of two, living in the Jersey suburbs and trying to build her own business.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Hanna and Graham pulled into the gated community. As she parked in the recently cleaned garage, the blonde turned around to look at her son. He was beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a school uniform, a white polo and a pair of dark shorts.

"Why are you looking at me mommy?" He asked suddenly, his bright blue eyes shining up at her.

A small smile formed on her lips, "Nothing baby." She said quietly, turning to shut off the car and then to help Graham out of his car seat. They made their way into the house, where Caleb was sitting on the floor with Haven. A silly educational video was playing in the background and when Haven heard the door shut her head whipped around.

"Momma!" The little blonde girl called out as she wobbled onto her feet. Hanna scooped her up instantly, planting kisses all over her face.

"Hi sweetie! You ready to go eat?" She cooed, tickling the little girl while Caleb stood silently and placed a hand on Graham's back. She heard him direct their son to go get changed and Graham quickly ran off to do so. "I'd better go get this one changed to," she said quickly. Closing the space between Caleb and the door in a few steps. She didn't bother to say anything else, and neither did he. They'd had a pretty nasty argument about Graham's school last night, and hadn't really spoken since then.

As Hanna set her baby girl on the ground, she smiled lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get you dressed pumpkin." She muttered as she stood up, smoothed her skirt and opened one of the drawers to Haven's dresser. Hanna pulled out a simple outfit, a light blue dress with white details and white maryjanes, before convincing the little blonde to squirm out of her current outfit and into the new one. "Go find daddy!" Hanna said, as she handed the little girl a hairbrush, implying that it was her father's turn to comb out the girls blonde locks.

Hanna made her way to the master bedroom and then pulled out a navy dress made by an unknown Italian designer. She slipped into it and paired it with a pair of white flats and a single strand of pearls. Hanna quickly pulled her blonde hair up, making an effortless up do, and grabbed a Rivers purse, quickly transferring her wallet, keys, and phone from her day purse. She was ready to go.

Several hours later, the family arrived back home after a quiet dinner at a new restaurant. Hanna had just put Haven down and Caleb was helping Graham get ready for bed. They seemed to do everything separately now.

Yawning, Hanna retreated to the bedroom and slipped out of her dress and into one of Caleb's old tee shirts. It was unnecessary, but she always slept better in her husband's shirts. Hanna quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before finally retiring to the bed. Just as Caleb was walking in, Hanna remembered the dean and the email.

Groaning, Hanna quickly pulled out her phone and glanced over her emails. She heard Caleb moving around in the bathroom, but chose not to tell him about said email. Just as she deleted the email titled: "_Tardiness; how parents are changing their children"_, Caleb walked back in. He was in a pair of long pajama bottoms and not much else. He yawned and then settled into his side of the bed. Hanna was about to close her phone when she a blaring email popped up out of nowhere.

"_Rosewood High Class of 2014 Ten Year Reunion". _Clearly confused, Hanna opened the email and quickly searched for a date—two weeks? That was crazy! "Caleb honey," Hanna said quietly, getting the attention of her husband, "did you know our reunion is in two weeks?"

"What?" He asked confused. "Why didn't I get an email?" Hanna shrugged and Caleb reached for his phone off of the nightstand. He quickly scrolled through what must be hundreds of emails, until he found the same one. "Oh." He said quietly.

"Can you take off for a few days?" Hanna asked, looking at the now distraught Caleb. She would be able to, no problem, she was her own boss. Caleb must have a few vacation days left over, plus she hadn't really seen her mom in a while, this reunion might be nice.

"I can ask," He muttered, his eyes still locked on his phone, "I mean, it shouldn't be a problem." Caleb looked up quickly, "You _want_ to go right?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I mean of course. Why wouldn't I?" She returned.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Come on Hanna. Don't start this again." He said tiredly. Hanna shot a pointed look at him before rolling over and flicking off her light.

"Make sure you call off for Thursday, Friday, and Monday. I want to see my mom." She said, "I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

The next day, Hanna called a hotel near Rosewood and reserved a two bed suite. She also called her mother to let her know they'd be in town. She thought about trying to call Emily or Spencer but then decided against it. If they'd want to make plans they would just call her. If they didn't they didn't. No big deal. At least she'd get to show how "great" she's been doing. If great counted as constantly fighting with your husband.

Maybe this reunion wouldn't be so fun after all.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank sarahschneider2012, OceanSky9, Rosewood girl 317 for reviewing again. I would also like to thank simplyemberly, HudgensBlunts, and all of the guest reviews. I love hearing what you have to say and would love it even more if all the silent readers told me what they thought! The next chapter is Emily's Notice and then we will finally get into the girls going back to Rosewood and even meeting up with each other! I will update in three days or as soon as I get eight reviews! Thanks everyone (:**


	5. Emily's Notice

Chapter Four

The Notice (Part IV)

Emily Fields was sitting on the floor with her babies. Sisi and Esi were already three and were doing so much. It seems like just yesterday Emily and Paige were in Africa, meeting them for the first time. The twins were coloring, and you could tell how different they were just by looking at them. Sisi was casually drawing soft looping swirls, while Esi was fiercely scribbling and shading. Emily chuckled and reached a hand out to touch Esi's head, "Baby calm down," she said lightly encouraging her to not color all over the expensive hard wood floors.

"I am momma!" the brown eyed girl said, her eyes locked on the paper in front of her. Sisi just giggled.

"Okay honey," Emily said still smiling. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottled water out of the stainless steel refrigerator. She sighed and picked up her phone from the kitchen counter. She had some emails, but no new messages. When she quit the swim team, Emily knew that she wouldn't get to spend as much time with Paige, but it was like she hardly saw Paige anymore.

Taking her phone with her, Emily snapped a picture of the twins coloring and sent it to her wife. Sighing Emily looked at her girls and was tired of being at home. "Do you guys wanna go to park? Or the zoo?"

"Ice cream!" Esi shouted loudly, with a smile from ear to ear. Sisi shrugged and looked at her wild sister.

"Okay, but you have to get dressed Esi." Emily teased, the younger of the two twins hated wearing clothes. It was just something she always disliked.

Esi sighed dramatically, "Fine mama." With that she stood up and sassily walked to the bedroom she shared with her sister. Emily laughed and scooped up Sisi, kissing her on the cheek.

"What do you think Sisi? Park, zoo, shopping?" Sisi just giggled and buried her head into Emily's shoulder. "Okay honey." She whispered rocking the little girl back and forth. When Esi finally appeared, she had a pair of checkered blue and red shorts and a short sleeve yellow shirt. Sisi, on the other hand, was wearing coral pink shorts and a plain white tank top. "Do you want your sunglasses girls?" Emily asked as she set Sisi down and walked to the box where sun glasses of all shapes and sizes laid about. Esi raced over excitedly, followed by Sisi looking cautiously. Emily smiled and handed Esi a pair of bright blue glasses and Sisi a classic styled white pair. She then picked out a dark brown pair for herself and then led the two girls to the garage.

A few hours later, the Fields returned from the park with ice creams in hand. Esi got a twist and Sisi got chocolate with sprinkles. As they entered the beach house, all giggles and smiles, Emily was shocked to find two sets of shoes at the door. "Paige?" She called out, her voice ringing through the house.

"Oh! Hi honey, I was wondering where you were!" Paige said as she emerged from somewhere else in the house with a tight smile, she gave Emily a quick peck and then turned to the twins, squatting down to give them kisses to. The whole time Emily stayed glued to her spot, a very skeptical look on her face.

"Paaigee!" A voice called out, from the place where she had come from earlier "Oh!" A girl said when she stumbled into the room looking flushed. Her hair was wet and braided back, she had tan skin and looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a pair of bright shorts and a plain tee shirt, her swimsuit poking out through the shoulder. "Hi," the girl said stepping forward with a hand outstretched, "I'm Lauren." Emily nodded and Lauren awkwardly dropped her hand. "I'm on the team—"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I got that," she said cutting her off. Emily quickly turned to her daughters, "Go get mommy the pictures you drew today, okay?" Sisi and Esi ran off towards their room. As soon as they were out of the room Emily folded her arms across her chest and looked back at Lauren, "Are you staying for dinner, Lauren?" It was definitely a rhetorical question. It was obvious by the tone in Emily's voice that Lauren would not be staying for dinner. Just as she opened her mouth, Paige stepped in.

"No, I was just showing Lauren the house. She was thinking about moving out here." Paige shot Emily a look and then smiled at Lauren, "Here, I'll walk you out." Lauren smiled back and looked at Emily.

"It was nice meeting you, you have a beautiful family." Emily nodded and then watched as Paige led her out of the house. Sighing, Emily ran a hand through her hair and plopped down on a nearby couch.

"What the hell was that Em?" Paige asked as soon as she got into the house. Emily shot her a look and then closed her eyes, exhausted. "I'm being serious that was not—"

Sisi and Esi ran back into the room, carrying the pictures they had colored at the beginning of the day. "Mommy!" Esi squealed, "Look, I made this for you!" Esi pushed the picture towards Paige and Paige smiled lovingly, saying thank you and giving her daughter a kiss. Sisi smiled shyly and held the picture out for Paige to take.

"Aw thank you prettys. I love them! Do you want to help me put them on the fridge?" And with that Paige, Esi, and Sisi were gone. Off to decorate the fridge with more crayon scribbles.

Closing her eyes Emily leaned her head back and felt her phone buzz. She had another new email and decided now was as good a time as any to go ahead and delete all her spam. She was almost done when one title caught her attention, "_Rosewood High Class of 2014 Ten Year Reunion"_. She groaned and opened up the email, two weeks? "Paige!" Emily called out as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Paige said absentmindedly. She was holding Esi up so she could rearrange the pictures that were on the top half of the refrigerator.

"Did you know our reunion is in two weeks?" Emily asked, as she leaned down and picked up Sisi. Sisi smiled brightly and reached to help her sister with the magnets.

"What? Really?" Paige asked, now looking at her wife. "Do you want to go?"

"Well, it's an excuse to see our families. And the girls from high school might be going." And just like that Paige and Emily stuffed the issue of Lauren away and tackled a new one. "I really want to go." Emily said after a moment, "For closure."

Paige looked at her for a moment than nodded, "I'll ask for the weekend off tomorrow. I'm sure it won't be a problem as long as I get my laps done while we are in Rosewood." Emily smiled and then leaned over, giving Paige a small kiss. Paige smiled too and then Esi squealed, wanting the attention back on her. Emily chuckled and just admired how truly beautiful her family was.

A few hours later, after everyone had eaten, they Fields family sat down for a quite movie and some family time. It was great. The girls fell asleep on the couch an hour into the movie, so Emily and Paige carried them to their room and laid them down on their beds. The two then settled back down on the couch and changed the movie to some cheesy lifetime film.

Not wanting to start a fight, but wanting to sort out the Lauren matter Emily cleared her throat and looked over at Paige. "So," she said hesitantly, "about Lauren—".

"Em." Paige said cutting her off, "Let's not do this now."

"Then when do you want to talk about this Paige? We can't just not talk about the fact that you invited a twenty some year old gorgeous girl into the house and were just hanging out when I wasn't here." Emily snapped, her voice slightly sharper then she had intended it to be.

"Emily. She's just a teammate." Paige said tiredly.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said as she stood up and left Paige on the couch. Emily slipped into the covers and closed her eyes, Paige would never cheat on her. They were just friends, teammates. For an unknown reason, tears began rolling down Emily's face. She sighed, exhausted and quickly wiped them away.

When she woke up the next morning, Paige wasn't next to her. She must have already left for practice. Emily sighed and stood up, the twins would be awake soon and starting breakfast now would just help her later.

As she was slicing up fruit for a fruit salad she remembered the reunion. She quickly booked a flight to Philadelphia and made a reservation at a hotel, as she was finishing this Sisi walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and looking at Emily expectantly. Emily just smiled and picked up the beauty.

She didn't have time to worry about the reunion. Whatever happened, happened.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was the fastest eight reviews we've gotten yet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed again. Your continued support means so much. The next chapter is Aria's return and will feature some of the girls interacting. I'm really excited for you guys to read this next one so please leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. I will update in three days or as soon as I get ten reviews! Thanks again :)**


	6. Aria's Return

Chapter Five

The Return (Part I)

Aria Fitz stood outside a pretty run down gas station in a small town in central Pennsylvania. She picked Harper up out of his car seat and kissed his head. It was the middle of July and hot. Like really hot. Harper was not happy about this.

They began the journey to Rosewood a little over two hours ago and the up until the last five minutes things were going pretty smoothly. Harper had started freaking out and they were running out of gas, so they pulled off the turnpike and into some little one stop light town. Currently, Ezra stood inside the small gas station/convenience store talking to the man at the counter quickly. The sooner they got back on the road, the better.

Aria watched as he pulled out one of several credit cards and she sighed. Elisa quickly climbed out of the car and scrambled to where her mother was standing. "Can we get drinks mom?" Aria simply looked down at her daughter and then back to her husband in the store, pulling out another card. "Please?" A knot of worry was forming in her stomach again, and she quickly looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"Sure honey," Elisa's face lit up and she raced into the store. Aria quickly followed, absent mindedly adjusting Harper on her hip and glancing at Ezra. The register finally took one of the cards and Ezra ran a hand through his dark hair.

Aria followed her daughter and watched as she pulled a blue drink out of the fridge. Aria grabbed two waters and two packs of that squeezable apple sauce and headed to the counter. She set down the snacks and smiled as Elisa stood up on her tip toes to do the same. Ezra was standing at the car, pumping gas and looking around the vacant town.

"You have a beautiful family," the man behind the counter said, bringing Aria's attention back.

She smiled politely, "Thank you." the man nodded and began bagging the drinks.

"That'll be $5.30." he said as he set the plastic bag on the counter. Aria quickly pulled out her purse and then her wallet. She grabbed six dollars and handed them over. After getting the change, she picked up the bag and handed Elisa her drink. She uncapped it and took a big sip.

"Delicious!" She said enthusiastically. Elisa's dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail but after spending a few hours in the car, it had slightly fallen out. The little girl was wearing also wearing a white tee shirt and pair of light wash overall shorts. She looked adorable and ran up to her dad who just smiled.

"And what are you drinking missy?" He teased, a smile gracing itself on his perfect lips. Elisa smiled deviously and held up the drink. "Ah! A treat from mom eh?" The little girl nodded with a giggle. Aria smiled at the two, Ezra was a fantastic father. After Ezra filled up the tank, he helped Elisa into her car seat. Aria did the same with Harper, she kissed the boy on the forehead and then hopped into the passenger side.

Two and a half hours later, a Rosewood sign popped up along the turnpike, letting the couple know they would finally be in Aria's hometown. Elisa and Harper had fallen asleep, and Aria had tried but found herself staring off into the passing trees. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Aria asked quietly, her mind catching up to her for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked back, his eyes turning to glance at his wife. Aria was wearing a pair of jean shorts, they were three inches above the knee length but she had rolled them a few times and was showing off a bit more leg then she usually did. Ever since she had Harper, Aria had been dressing more modestly but today was just too hot. She was also wearing a loose white tank top and pair of cheap red plastic flip flops. Being her tiny self, she was curled up in the seat, her knees tucked against her chest as she looked at Ezra with those big pretty eyes.

"Going to the reunion," Aria said quickly. Her dark waves fell over her shoulder and she turned to see that their children were still sleeping. "Do you think people are going to talk?"

Ezra looked at Aria again, he sighed and reached out to grab her hand. He quickly turned his attention back to the road and ran his thumb over her palm absentmindedly. "Of course they're going to talk baby. But you shouldn't care what they say," He could feel Aria's eyes on him as he continued to speak, "We are happy. I've never been happier than I am with you Aria. We have two beautiful children and I couldn't ask for more in life."

A small smile found its way onto Aria's face. She knew Ezra was right, and she was beyond happy with him. It shouldn't matter what everyone else thought. But it did.

Aria bit her lip nervously as Ezra turned into the small town of Rosewood. Her eyes traced the familiar landscape and she found herself holding her breath. Realizing this, she quickly exhaled and concentrated on breathing. Aria unfolded herself and let go of Ezra's hand as he pulled into the street Aria grew up on. When Ezra turned into the driveway he unbuckled his seat belt and looked at Aria. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, with her eyes closed. "Honey," he said slowly reaching his hand out to find hers again, "Everything's going to be fine." Aria looked over at Ezra and nodded. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck and then turned to exit the car. Aria did the same, letting the hot, humid air hit her like a wall. She opened Harper's door and smiled down at him. She relaxed a little and picked up the baby, who squirmed before slowly opening his eyes. She smiled and shut the car door, turning to find Ezra, who was carrying a tired Elisa, towards her. "Ready to go see grandpa?" Ezra asked the kids quietly, Elisa nodded and rubbed her eyes. Aria smiled and walked to the front door.

"There they are!" A loud booming voice called out from inside the house. Aria smiled and watched as her father held out his hand to shake Ezra's. Hard to believe it was five years ago when they had told Byron about Elisa and he gave Ezra a nice right hook. Byron smiled widely and looked at his daughter, he quickly enveloped her in a hug and Aria returned the gesture, adjusting Harper on her hip.

A few hours later, after Ezra and Byron had moved all of the luggage into the house, Aria was setting Harper down in a fold able crib. She had hoped that he would fall asleep easily, but that was not happening. Ezra came upstairs to find Aria, muttering something about taking Elisa outside, and saw her standing over the crib with a frustrated look. He smiled softly and looked at his wife, "I'll take care of him, why don't you go take Elisa outside or something?" Aria smiled gratefully and kissed her husband on the cheek. She loved Harper with all her heart, but after sitting in the car with him for four hours, she was extremely exhausted.

Aria found Elisa in the kitchen, face in the refrigerator and she chuckled. "What are you doing missy?" She asked loudly, causing the little girl to jump.

"Oh! I was just hot and it's all cold in there so.." Elisa said quietly, Aria simply smiled and smoothed down her daughter's hair.

"Do you want to go get ice cream?" She asked her daughter, watching her little face light up with excitement.

Elisa shut the refrigerator door quickly and jumped in front of her mother, "Yes! Yes, please?"

Aria smiled and pulled out her phone, dialing Ella's number. Her mother quickly answered and Aria told her the plan, "I'm taking Elisa to the ice cream parlor down town, I think she wants you to come too." Ella instantly obliged and said she'd be there in ten minutes.

About an hour later, the three girls exited the ice cream parlor. Ella hugged Aria tightly, telling her she better bring Harper and Ezra to dinner tonight, to which Aria chuckled and nodded. Ella then turned to her granddaughter and pulled her in for a big smooch. Aria smiled and said good bye as she watched her mother get into her car and drive off. She then turned to her daughter, "Ready to go ho—"

"Aria Montgomery?" She was cut off by a high musical voice and turned around. A small (though still taller than the pint sized Aria) blonde with over sized sunglasses and a designer hand bag was standing across the street from her.

"Hanna?" Aria responded, a questioning look was twisted onto her face as the girl, who she now realized was carrying a small child, quickly crossed the street and smiled widely. "Wow it's so great to see you!" Aria said, as her longtime friend enveloped her in a hug. "And it's Fitz now, Aria Fitz." Hanna just smiled and looked at Aria's daughter.

"Who are you little one?" Hanna asked, smiling at the young brunette. Elisa smiled shyly and looked at her mom.

"Elisa, this is Hanna. She was my best friend from high school." Aria explained, encouraging her daughter to not be so timid. Hanna held out a hand to shake the little girl and Elisa obliged, her tiny hand reaching up to meet Hanna's. Whose hand a platinum, expensive looking bracelet hanging from it. "And who is this one?" Aria asked, averting the attention from Elisa to Hanna's child.

"This is Haven," Hanna said quickly, looking at her beautiful baby girl.

"She's gorgeous, just like you." Aria observed, taking the hand of Elisa quickly. "So what are you two doing?"

"Oh just a little shopping. Caleb and Graham are at the hotel pool so we just decided to have some girl time, huh Haven?" Hanna stated, ending the question directed at her daughter with a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to come with us?"

Aria looked down at her daughter and thought about taking her to go out with Hanna, but knew it wouldn't be smart. Shopping on vacation was never a good idea, not that Rosewood was much of a vacation, but that familiar knot of worry found its way into Aria's tummy. God she wished she could just blow two hundred dollars on a new purse or pair of sunglasses, but she knew that she couldn't. Aria looked back up at Hanna and smiled politely, "No I think I'm just going to take her home. Ezra and Harper are waiting back at the house for us I think my dad is going to set up a slip and slide or something."

Hanna nodded and then looked at her friend seriously, "Okay, but sometime this weekend we are all going to hang out. No boys, no kids, just us. Spencer and Emily too." Aria nodded in agreement and then pulled out her cellphone. The two used to be best friends exchanged phone numbers and then hugged once again.

Aria guided her daughter to their car and the helped her into her car seat. When they arrived back home, Byron had set up a slip and slide and Elisa eagerly jumped out of the car and ran into the house, in pursuit of her bathing suit. Aria followed the little brunette inside and found her husband sitting in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. "Hey," she said quietly approaching him with a small smile. Ezra looked up at his wife and smiled back.

"How was ice cream?" He asked, watching as she climbed up onto the counter and took a seat next to him.

"It was good, I loved seeing my mom in person." Ezra nodded and Aria absentmindedly ran her fingers along the stone counter. "I ran into Hanna outside of the shop." She said quietly, causing Ezra to look at her quizzically, wanting to hear the full story. "She has a son and a daughter, she married Caleb." Ezra nodded slowly and stood up, moving to stand in front of Aria.

"Is everything okay?" He asked timidly, causing the doe eyed Aria to nod. Her eyes swung around the room, averting his gaze. He took another step towards her, placing his hand on the counter top. Aria finally looked at him and sighed, her hands reaching out to pull him into a hug. He stepped closer, letting her hands wrap around his neck as his found their way to the small of her back. He rubbed his thumb in a small circle, a tiny but colossally comforting gesture. Ezra pulled back slightly, causing Aria too look at him funny, and he gave her a small kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, loving everything about him.

"I'm ready to go!" Elisa's voice called out from the staircase. Aria laughed audibly and Ezra looked at her deviously. He quickly picked up the petite brunette from off of the counter and caused a stream of laughter to pour out of her. "Daddy!" Elisa squealed, "Carry me! Carry me too!"

Ezra chuckled and set down his wife, kissing her once more on the lips before turning to pick up his daughter and throw her over his shoulder. Elisa laughed manically and Aria went upstairs to get their son. He was still napping when she walked in the room, but she picked him up anyways. If he napped all day he wouldn't sleep at night. She carried her son outside and the Fitz family spent all afternoon playing in the slip and slide with Grandpa Byron.

Around five o'clock, Aria took Elisa and Harper in and got them changed. Then Ezra, Aria, Elisa, and Harper squeezed into the car and drove to Ella's house. They had a great meal and a few hours later, when Ezra and Aria had put Elisa and Harper to bed back at Byron's house, they found themselves sitting in the living room. Aria was flooded with memories. She remembered bringing all of her boyfriends to this very room. Watching movies with Jake, laughing with Noel, and who could forget, telling her parents about Ezra. Smiling to herself, she crawled over and into Ezra's lap and kissed him slowly. Just as things were heating up, Byron loudly made his way downstairs. The two pulled apart, turning their attention to the television. "Just needed a drink," he grumbled, making his way to the kitchen.

Aria looked at Ezra and leaned her head against his shoulder. The reunion was on Saturday, and it was Thursday right now. She wondered what was going to happen so badly, but decided worrying and wondering would do no good, she closed her eyes and cuddled against Ezra.

The next morning, Aria woke up with a text from Hanna, "_Hey! I talked to Spence and Emily, and we are all going to the Rosewood Grille at 1:30. You better be there!"_ Aria sighed and stood up from the couch. She stretched out her arms and stumbled up the stairs to get a shower. She couldn't believe in a few hours she would be reunited with the three girls she had once been inseparable with.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Eighteen reviews? Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear anything you have to say about this story. Since this is my first story, it really means a lot to me. I'll update with Spencer's Return in three days or as soon as we get twenty reviews. Thanks a bunch :)**


	7. Spencer's Return

Chapter Six

The Return (Part II)

Spencer Cavanaugh woke up Thursday feeling sick to her stomach. Today was the day she would pack up her perfect little family and fly to Philadelphia. Groaning she rolled out of bed and slinked into the bathroom. She got a quick shower and then returned to her bedroom. Toby was up and moving around, last minuet packing. Their flight took off at 7:15 and Spencer planned to have the Cavanaugh family at the airport by 6:30. It was currently 5:15 and Spencer grabbed out the outfit she had planned out yesterday. A pair of dark wash jeans that she cuffed into capris, a white short sleeved shirt with red, orange, and blue stripes, and a pair of cream colored lace flats. She grabbed a light navy jacket just in case and then turned to her husband. "Be ready to leave at 6:10." She said hesitantly, watching as he closed his eyes and stepped towards the skinny brunette.

"I know babe." He said slowly, leaning down to kiss her on the temple. Spencer simply shrugged the gesture off and moved to her suitcase. She rolled it out of the bedroom and to the front door, leaving Toby to finish his packing. Spencer then walked into Tucker's room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Hi baby," she said slowly, running a hand across his head. Tucker fidgeted and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Airplane?" The little boy asked quietly and Spencer nodded, causing a smile to work its way onto his face. Spencer almost laughed, he was too precious. She then stood up and moved to his closet, pulling out a dark cotton tee shirt and a pair of light khaki colored shorts. Spencer helped her baby get dressed and then directed him into his bathroom, telling him to brush his teeth and hair. She glanced at her phone for the time, 5:28. Sighing, Spencer grabbed Tucker's suitcase and carry on and towed them to the door, setting them down next to hers. Toby suddenly entered the hallway, his suitcase dragging behind him. Spencer smiled tightly and hurried back to their shared bedroom. She brushed through her hair and put a little product in it, then applied a quick layer of eye makeup. She quickly zipped up her makeup bag and returned to the hallway, she was ready to go. 6:02.

"Tucker?" Spencer called out, her voice winding its way through the apartment. Sighing, the brunette stood up and went to find her son. He was sitting on his bed, blanket clutched furiously in his hands. "Ready to go?" She asked, bending down to look at him. Tucker nodded slowly and Spencer picked him up, setting him on her hip and returning to the hallway. Toby was leaning against his suitcase, eyes closed. Spencer chuckled and snapped her fingers as she approached him. Toby shot up, causing a stream of laughter to erupt from the brunette.

"Ha ha." Toby said, handing Tucker his book bag and Spencer her purse. He then looped his arm through Spencer and Tucker's suit cases and grabbed his with his free hand. "All ready." He said with a small smile, looking extremely tired. Spencer nodded and stood on her tiptoes, giving her husband a small kiss. Tucker gave a sour look and Spencer quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek too.

A few hours later, the Cavanaughs were on an airplane headed to Philly. Tucker had thankfully fallen asleep pretty quickly, Toby following him almost instantly. Spencer looked at her boys and smiled, she was so lucky. When they announced landing, the brunette placed a hand on Toby's shoulder, shaking it softly. He fidgeted and then opened his eyes, grumbling. "Wake up sleepy head," Spencer said in a soft voice, her hand falling back into her lap. Toby rubbed his eyes and then turned his head to face Spencer.

"Landing already?" He asked softly, his eyes falling to Tucker, watching him breathe in and out peacefully.

"Mhmm," Spencer nodded, clicking on her seat belt and doing the same to Tucker. The little boy wiggled, almost waking up. Toby quickly followed the motion as the stewardess's voice sounded throughout the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin our final decent into Philadelphia." Her voice was high and perky. "Currently the temperature is 92 degrees." Spencer groaned, letting her head lean back against the seat and her eyes close in exhaustion. Toby chuckled and reached out to find her hand, their fingers interlocked as the plane shifted towards the ground.

Once they were finally landed, Toby got up and grabbed all of their carry ons. Spencer quickly picked up Tucker, causing him to stir, he looked around confused as his mother whispered reassuring nonsense in his ear. She really didn't want him to have a fit.

The three made their way through the airport, heading towards baggage claim. Spencer stopped at a tiny airport shop and purchased a bottle of water, Tucker reached for silly Philadelphia memorabilia only to be shot down by his mother. After waiting around the hot airport for almost twenty minutes, they finally had everything all ready to go. Toby had called and arranged for a rental car a few days ago, so they had a way to get from their hotel to Rosewood.

They booked a hotel that was about ten minutes outside of Rosewood, and were headed to check in when Spencer's phone began ringing. "Hello?" Spencer said, causing Toby to glance over at her quizzically.

"Hey Spence," the other line responded, a familiar voice wrapping its way into Spencer's head.

"Melissa." Spencer said slowly, drawing out the name with a negative tone. "What do you want?" Melissa Hastings, after everything was said and done, moved back in with their parents. She ended up meeting a guy named Ben, they got married and moved into a little house in Rosewood. Spencer and Melissa had not had a very friendly coexistence. Whenever Spencer came to town, it was hostile. They tension formed sometime after Spencer's wedding, when Melissa blamed Spencer for everything bad that had happened to her. They never got over that fight, which explained Spencer's confusion and anger upon hearing her sister on the phone.

"Mom told me that you and Caleb were coming to town today and I thought maybe we could catch up?" Melissa said optimistically.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. I'm here for the reunion and that's about it." Melissa began a counter statement, probably filled with a bunch of guilty words. "I have to go." Spencer said, quickly ending the conversation and any chance Melissa had for reconciliation.

"What was that about?" Toby asked as he pulled off of the highway and onto a smaller street that would eventually feed into the town of Rosewood.

Spencer looked at her husband and then turned to see Tucker playing with a small electronic device in the back seat of the rental car, "I'm not sure." She said slowly, meaning that they would have to talk about it later. Toby nodded and pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

After they were checked in and moved all of the luggage to their room, the Cavanaugh's collapsed onto the small couch in their room. Tucker instantly wanted to go to the pool, but Toby made him wait. Spencer still had to figure out exactly what the trio were going to do for dinner. She pressed her phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?" Someone on the other line eventually.

"Hey mom! We just got to our hotel, are we still having dinner tonight?" Spencer responded quickly.

"Oh! Yeah, of course! Dinner will be ready around five, but you can come over whenever."

Spencer smiled, she missed seeing her mother, "Okay, thanks. I'll let you know when we're on our way." Her mom said goodbye then quickly ended the call, leaving the Cavanaugh's with a pretty much plan free day.

"What's the plan?" Toby asked, his eyes tracing Spencer's face.

"Umm," Spencer said, leaning forward onto the balls of her feet, "Nothing really." Tucker was standing in front of the television, trying to turn it on sans remote. "Dinner at five, but that's it." Toby stood up and stretched out his arms, moving to stand in front of Spencer.

"Well whatever you want to do, I'm game." He said quietly, placing his hands around Spencer's waist. Spencer smiled up to him, kissing him lightly before her hands wrapped around his waist as well. They stood there, in each other's arms, for several minutes. Only to be broken up by Tucker, who demanded they do something fun immediately.

They decided to head to a playground Spencer frequented as a child. Tucker had a blast and they stayed there for almost two hours. As they were leaving, Toby suggested they go grab a lemonade and everyone thought it was a great idea. Unfortunately, Tucker was convinced the only lemonade worth buying was from the pretzel stand in the mall. He refused to go anywhere else, and his parents simply put up with his demands. They spoiled that little boy a heck of a lot more than they should.

The three were seated on a bench, sipping their mall lemonade when Spencer saw her. She was compact, a tiny person with a huge personality. She had a small child on her hip, and shopping bags on her arm. Her light blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose waves and was held back by a pair of over sized sunglasses. "Hanna?" She found her voice calling out all on its own, a force of habit? It was strange, Spencer stood up as the blonde noticed her. Hanna's face lit up and she did that weird little run/skip thing girls do when they're wearing high heels and want to run but don't want to fall. Spencer just laughed and stretched out her arms to meet her high school friend's. The two hugged tightly, and the child in Hanna's arms squealed. They quickly separated and Hanna looked at her daughter, brushing her hair back into place.

"Holy crap Spence, did you grow again?" Hanna asked, eyeing the willowy girls frame. Spencer smiled weakly, same old Hanna.

"No, no I don't think so," She laughed out, glancing down to look at herself. "What have you been up to?" She asked, quickly changing the topic to focus on the blonde.

"Oh, you know." Hanna said, gesturing in the air. Spencer just laughed again, it was an easy sound, and easy feeling. She hadn't realized how much she missed her friend. "What about you?"

Spencer looked back at the bench, seeing Toby wrangling up Tucker, convincing him to come see 'mommy and her friend'. "Pretty much the same old same old." She said, even though it was completely untrue. The last time they had spoken, they were both in college. Toby finally brought Tucker over and reached out to give Hanna a hug. It was a little weird, but whatever. "Tucker, this is Hanna and her daughter.."

"Haven." Hanna said, finishing Spencer's sentence and waving at the little boy. "It's nice to meet you Tucker." Tucker smiled toothily and waved back.

Toby ruffled his son's hair and then glanced at his phone. "Hey Spence, if you want to make that dinner we'd better leave soon." Spencer nodded at her husband and then turned to her used to be best friend.

"We've got to hang out this weekend." Hanna said, pulling out her phone as well. Spencer agreed with a nod and the two quickly exchanged phone numbers. "Alright, well I'll let you guys go. Bye Tucker!" Hanna said before pulling Spencer in for a final hug.

The three made their way out to their rental car, Spencer in a slight daze. It was so surreal. Hanna had a child. There was a living person depending on Hanna, other then Caleb. Hanna freaking _Marin._ What was going on? Spencer sighed and raked a hand through her dark hair, picking up Tucker and setting him into a car seat. When they arrived at the Hasting's house, Spencer's mind was filled with so many questions. She exited the car and picked up her baby, setting him on her hip instantly. Toby met them on their side of the car, reaching out a hand to find Spencer's. They walked up to the door and Spencer exhaled, opening it up and stepping inside.

"I'm home!" Spencer said loudly, her voice carrying through the house. Toby followed her inside and squeezed her hand. "Unbelievable." Spencer muttered. She quickly let go of Toby's hand and handed Tucker over to him. "Hello?" She called out moving towards the kitchen. Finding it empty, Spencer turned to the study, "Dad?" Nothing. She moved to the living room "Mom?" Silence. "They forgot about me." Spencer said to herself quietly. She closed her eyes and felt herself slip onto the couch. Toby quickly met her in the living room. He joined her on the couch, setting their son in between them.

"What's wrong mommy?" Tucker asked, his dark brown eyes locking with his mother's.

"Nothing baby," She said reaching out a hand to smooth down his hair. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother. It went to voice mail. Groaning, Spencer closed her eyes tightly. Just as Spencer was about to give up, to go back to the hotel, she heard the front door open. She sprung to her feet, quickly moving to the front hallway. As soon as she saw the face, she stumbled back. "What are you doing here!" Spencer demanded, her voice clearly raised.

"I just wanted to talk to you! Spencer please don't blow me off again. _Please_." Spencer looked at the girl in disgust and then turned on her heel. Toby was already standing with Tucker, expecting to find Mr. or Mrs. Hastings with his wife. Unfortunately, she stormed through with less than a glance at Toby.

"We're leaving." She said sharply. The blue eyed boy looked confused, and then sighed as Melissa entered the room. "Melissa I said I don't want to talk to you, just seeing you makes me sick! Leave me—"

"Spencer." Melissa said sharply, the pleading completely gone from her voice. Spencer looked at her shocked, who did she think she was?

"What!" Spencer finally said, exhausted. "What could you possibly want?"

"It's mom."

* * *

The Cavanuagh's went to the hospital immediately, where they found Mrs. Hastings in a private room, and Mr. Hasting in an adjacent chair. Peter stood up as soon as Spencer entered, and she ran to her mother's side. "Mom?" She breathed out, tears staining her cheeks. Peter sighed and clapped Toby on the back, guiding him and Tucker out of the room.

"Hi honey," Veronica said quietly, reaching a hand out to touch Spencer's face.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Spencer's voice was a tiny whisper.

Veronica sighed and looked into her daughter's eyes. "I was going to tell you." She said quietly, her hand finding Spencer's. "There just wasn't a time or place." Spencer sniffled in response. "I'm dying Spence."

Spencer lost everything then. She started crying shamelessly. Her shoulders shaking violently as she clutched onto her mother's hand.

"Please don't cry, baby." Veronica said reaching up to pull Spencer into a hug. It took several minutes, but her tears eventually turned to hiccups. "They told me I have three months, and I don't want you to be upset. I want you to be happy and keeping living that beautiful life of yours." Spencer nodded, looking at her mother defeated. "Melissa needs you. She needs you to be strong, because she can't be." Spencer nodded again, her hiccups subsiding. "I know you can get through this, honey. You've gotten through so much worse." This time Spencer simply squeezed her mother's hand, a fresh bunch of tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you." Spencer whispered, causing her mother to nod this time.

"I love you too. Go home and get some rest. You can come back tomorrow, but that little baby of yours needs a meal, and not one from this hospital." Spencer exhaled and hugged her mother again. Three months.

She eventually exited the room and was met with a very dejected Peter Hastings. He pulled her in for a hug, and she clutched to his shirt. She concentrated on her breathing, not wanting to start crying again. Three months.

When Toby, Spencer, and Tucker sat down for dinner at the hotel, she ordered a salad and didn't eat one bite. Three months.

When Toby finally got Tucker to sleep, he joined her in the bed, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Three months.

Three months until her mother died.

Three months.

Spencer woke up the next morning with a text from Hanna, "_Hey! I talked to Aria and Emily, and we are all going to the Rosewood Grille at 1:30. You better be there!" _She couldn't help but laugh bitterly. She was supposed to go and meet with these girls at 1:30. She was supposed to go to a reunion tomorrow. She was supposed to go back to Chicago on Tuesday. Her whole world was just flipped upside down.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm always so happy when I see that someone else has said something. So tell me what you think, will Spencer go see her friends? Will she blow everything up? What did you think about Melissa? I'll update in three days or as soon as I get twenty reviews. Thanks so much :)**


	8. Emily's Return

Chapter Seven

The Return (Part III)

Emily Fields woke up to the screeching of her alarm clock. She shot up in bed and turned off the device, running a hand through her hair as she yawned. Paige rolled over and stepped out of bed. It was only 5:30 but she was used to getting up, so the wake was harder for Emily. "Morning." Emily said quietly, standing up out of bed and stretching her arms over her head.

"Morning." Paige returned, as she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Emily sighed and turned to the closet. She pulled out their suitcases and rolled them to the front door. When she got back to the bedroom, she laid out an outfit. A pair of jean shorts and a plain yellow tee shirt. When Paige stepped out of the shower, Emily was already dressed. She walked into their bathroom and turned on the hair straightener. Then she went to wake up their daughters.

"Sisi, Esi," She said as entered the room, "Time to get up." Esi groaned and pulled her covers over her head while Sisi simply sat up and yawned. "I'm going to lay out your clothes and then you have to brush your teeth." Emily said as she walked over to their dressers. She grabbed Esi a navy tank top and white shorts, and Sisi a blue and or UCSC shirt and a pair of dark denim shorts.

When she returned to her bathroom, Emily quickly straightened her hair and did a light makeup. She brushed her teeth and put on deodorant, and she was ready to go. She saw Paige sitting on their couch, phone in hand, and she rolled her eyes. Of course she would have to do everything. Sighing, Emily opened the twins door and laughed when she saw Esi still in bed. Sisi was in their bathroom brushing her teeth, and Emily sat on the corner of Esi's bed. "Wake up honey." She said, pulling the blanket away from her face.

"No mama!" Esi declared, rolling to put her head into her pillow. Emily sighed and stood up.

"Fine, we'll leave you." Esi sat up quickly.

"No you won't." She said stubbornly.

Emily smiled deviously, "Yes we will." Esi groaned and stood up. She slipped out of her pajamas and into the outfit Emily had laid out for her. "Don't forget to brush your teeth." She said, as she stood up and walked over to the girls' suitcases. She picked them up and carried them to the others. Emily walked back to her room and grabbed a pair of sandals, she tied them up and turned to Paige. "Ready to go?" Paige nodded and stood up, grabbing her purse and walking out of the room. Ever since Lauren, the two hadn't been getting along. Sighing again, Emily rounded up her kids and got them into the car. They drove to the airport, and thankfully got through security with little problem. When they finally got onto the plane, Esi fell asleep right away. Sisi stayed awake, looking out the window and coloring in the book Emily had thought to bring along.

When they landed, Esi was still asleep and Sisi was sitting on the edge of her seat. She was peering out the window, eyes wide in anticipation. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin our final decent into Philadelphia." A flight attendant's voice sounded throughout the plane. "Currently the temperature is 92 degrees." Emily sighed, it was just as hot in Rosewood. Once they had come to a stop, Emily and Paige stood up. Emily scooped Sisi into her arms and grabbed her purse from atop the cabinet. Paige did the same, grabbing Esi, who fidgeted and woke up, rubbing her eyes.

They got to baggage and got all of their luggage and Paige went off to get their rental car. Emily stood with her daughters hand in hand in the middle of the Philadelphia International Airport, thinking about the day she stood here with Paige. She remembered walking together through the busy hallways, so excited for the world to come. So ready to get out of Rosewood and into southern California. Times have changed.

Paige returned, keys in hand and smiled at her family. "All set." She said, leaning down to pick up the suitcases. Emily nodded and directed her daughters to the rental car. It was an SUV, and held the family just fine. As they drove to the hotel, Emily messed with the radio, trying to find a decent channel. When an old Taylor Swift song came one, she couldn't help but smile. She turned up the volume and looked over at Paige, it was _Love Story_, and she clearly remembered practically screaming out the lyrics as the two drove down the streets of Rosewood all those years ago. Paige glanced over at her wife and smiled, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. Emily smiled widely and hummed along, enjoying the moment.

When they arrived at the hotel, Paige carried the suitcases and Emily carried the babies. They got all settled in there room and Emily called her mother. They made plans to go to lunch and then Paige called her father and they planned to go to his house for dinner. Emily sighed and stood up, "You guys ready to go? It'll take at least twenty minutes to get into the city." Paige nodded and stood up, picking up Sisi as she did. Emily grabbed Esi's hand and the four scurried out of there room. Just as they turned the corner, Emily saw a short blonde sashaying towards them.

"Emily?" She called out, clacking her way over to the family. "Oh my god, what's up?" She asked, before pulling the tall girl into a hug. Emily just hugged her in shock.

"Uh, nothing! I mean, everything?" Emily stuttered. Looking at Hanna with wide eyes, "We were just headed to my mom's house. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just going to take my little Haven for a shopping trip." Hanna said with a laugh, looking at the twins. "They're beautiful," Hanna said with a smile, looking back up at Emily.

"Thanks." Emily said with a blush, she glanced over at Paige who was looking kind of bored and then back to Hanna. "We have to go, but do you want to try and do something tomorrow?" Hanna nodded and pulled out her phone, they exchanged numbers and hugged once more. When they got into the car Paige looked over at Emily with a raised brow.

"We're staying in the same hotel as Hanna Marin?" Emily shrugged.

"I guess," She said looking at Paige curiously. "Is that a problem?"

Paige shook her head, "No, just weird."

Emily sighed and leaned her head against the head rest. When they got to her parents' house, she hopped out and picked up Sisi. She didn't wait for Paige and Esi as she walked up to the front door and swung it open. "Helloo!" She called out, her voice bouncing around the house.

"Emmy!" Her dad called, as he walked into the front room and enveloped his daughter into a hug. "Hi Esi!" He said to the little girl in her arms.

Emily rolled her eyes, "This is Sisi, dad." He simply laughed and stretched out his arms to hold his granddaughter. "Where's mom?" Emily asked as Paige and Esi entered the Fields house.

"In the kitchen sweetie." Emily nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Mrs. Fields said when Emily walked in and leaned against the counter. "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes." Emily smiled and waited for her mother to turn around. When she finally did, she had a tight smile. They hugged briefly, before she swatted Emily out of the kitchen. "I need space to work."

Emily sighed and went to find Paige and her father sitting in the living room. She joined them, sitting down next to her wife. The lunch passed rather slowly, Pam Fields was acting very weird and Emily had half a mind to call her out right there. But she didn't. After they ate, they hung around the house for a few hours. Wayne loved playing with the twins and Pam sat around the edges, walking on egg shells. After a few hours they decided to head over to Paige's father's house. The dinner was quiet, which wasn't surprising. Finally, after the Fields family had completed all of their obligations, they were free to go home. Or to the hotel.

When they got there, the twins were begging to go to the pool, and Emily and Paige obliged. Paige needed to get some laps in anyways. Emily changed into a navy and white bikini and helped change her babies into their speedos. Paige was wearing a speedo as well, since swimming wasn't a leisure activity for her. They raced down to the pool and Emily, Sisi, and Esi, giggled and played in the shallow end while Paige swam laps and laps. Emily couldn't help but sigh whenever Paige touched her feet against the wall. She missed her wife.

After they were done with the pool, the twins were exhausted, and they fell asleep as soon as they got out of the bath. Paige had hopped into the shower after Emily had gotten the twins out, so she sat on the bed, in her bikini, waiting for her wife to get out. On another occasion she might have joined her in the shower, but tonight, she was too tired with Paige. After Paige finally got out, Emily slipped in and took a speedy shower. She got out, dried off, and slipped on an oversized shirt and a pair of sleep shorts. She walked into the bedroom, hair dripping and got into bed with her wife. They didn't say a word, just watched the television. Eventually, Emily drifted off and she woke up with a text from Hanna. "_Hey! I talked to Aria and Spencer, and we are all going to the Rosewood Grille at 1:30. You better be there!" _Sighing, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Might as well get ready now.

* * *

**A/N: So that was a short chapter. Sorry XD but I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Also, who's ready for the summer premiere?! I didn't even realize Tuesday was so close! Haha let me know what you thought, next chapter is Hanna and then finally all the girls together! Like always, I'll update in three days or as soon as I get twenty reviews. The faster you review, the faster you get a new chapter :)**


	9. The String Puller

Chapter Eight

The String Puller

Hanna Rivers woke up on Thursday morning, the morning of their departure, to the screeching of Caleb's alarm clock. She groaned and rolled to the side, swinging her legs out of bed and standing up quickly. She got extremely dizzy and closed her eyes, stretching her arms over her head. Hanna glanced over and saw Caleb turning off his clock and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Morning." He said, catching Hanna by surprise. She flicked her eyes away and mumbled a 'morning' back. The two had been fighting more and more lately, and she couldn't wait to head back to Rosewood, the place where she was stalked and bullied for three years. Great.

Hanna sluggishly moved to the kitchen where she started the coffee machine and leaned against the counter, her fingers drumming along the surface. She could hear a shower turn on and decided to go wake up Graham.

The blonde walked into her son's room and smiled when she saw him flopped on the bed, hair messy and mouth open. "Wake up honey," She cooed as she walked over and lightly touched his head. The boy wiggled before opening his eyes slowly.

"Too early." He said simply, before closing his eyes again.

Hanna laughed pulled the sheet from his tiny body, "Time to wake up." She said before tickling his stomach. The blonde boy exploded in laughter, eyes shooting open as he twisted away from his mother.

"Mom!" He shouted, twisting and squirming as he laughed. "I'm up!" He laughed, "I'm awake!" Hanna finally let him go and smiled.

"Go get dressed," She said, kissing him on the forehead and standing up. She had laid out a pair of red/pink shorts and a short sleeved blue button up the night before for him. Trusting Graham to not fall back asleep, Hanna turned out of the room and headed to hers.

She quickly slipped on a pair of jean shorts with cream lace details and a plain white tee shirt with cuffed sleeves. She also slipped on a pair of Sperry's and grabbed her brimming to the top purse. Hanna then went to Haven's room.

She found her baby girl fast asleep and she sighed. Smiling, she picked up the angel held her for a while. She was growing up so fast, and Hanna just wished she would stay a baby forever. When Haven eventually woke, she rubbed her eyes just like her father. "Morning beautiful," Hanna whispered, kissing her daughter on the head. "Ready to get dressed?" Haven nodded sleepily and Hanna walked her over to the dresser. She pulled out a short red dress and a pair of blue and white striped flats. The blonde quickly dressed her daughter and combed through her hair. She pulled up the little blonde's hair into a messy bun and snapped it secure with a thin ponytail. She grabbed her baby bag and was ready to go.

Hanna walked back into the kitchen, Haven on her hip and a diaper bag in her hand, and she set out to finally get a cup of coffee. She noticed Caleb had moved the suitcases to the door so she set down the baby bag there. The blonde returned to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Haven had fallen back asleep and was resting her head against Hanna's shoulder. Caleb eventually entered the kitchen holding Graham, who was on the verge of sleep as well, and nodded. They were ready to go.

Several hours later, the Rivers family was pulling up to a nice hotel just outside of Philadelphia. It had been a long drive, and the four were getting restless cooped up in their SUV. When they finally got out of the large vehicle, Hanna grabbing Haven and Caleb grabbing Graham, they checked in and had a bellhop bring up their suitcases. Hanna had over packed, like always, so it took the poor guy two trips.

Hanna instantly collapsed on the queen bed, setting her daughter on the side of the bed with her. Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair, putting Graham down and moving to look out the window. Hanna's phone began ringing and she groaned, she just wanted to take a nap. As she pulled the phone to her ear, she was met with the high pitched, sing-song voice of her mother.

"Hey Hanna! Have you guys gotten to your hotel yet?" Ashley said in a rush, it was obvious she couldn't wait to see her grandbabies.

"Yeah mom, we just got here." Hanna said tiredly, sitting up in bed. "We're still coming over for dinner, right? Six o'clock?"

From the other line, Ashley smiled widely, "Yes, of course! I can't wait to see you guys!"

"Me neither mom," Hanna replied with a bored voice, "Hey I'll call you back later, when we're on our way." Ashley mumbled a goodbye and Hanna quickly ended the call. She glanced at her phone, it was almost noon.

"Can we go to the pool?" The little blue eyed boy called out, his eyes searching his parents' faces. "Please?"

"Sure buddy," Caleb said, standing up from a couch. "Let's find our swim trunks."

Hanna picked up her daughter and smoothed down her hair. "I think I'm going to take Haven for a little retail therapy. We'll be back by four." Caleb rolled his eyes, "What?" Hanna snapped at him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Caleb muttered before he turned and searched through a suitcase.

Sighing, she snatched her purse and quickly exited the room. As she was turning the corner, she saw a tall, dark woman with long brown hair. She was walking with a much paler looking woman whose light brown hair was curled and shoulder length, in between them were two little girls. "Emily?" Her voice had called out involuntarily. It was in fact Emily, and the two had a brief conversation before going their separate ways.

On the ride to Rosewood, Haven had sung like a maniac in the backseat. "Oh you are something, Miss Haven." Hanna muttered to herself.

She pulled into a parking spot and was getting out onto the street when she saw Ella Montgomery. It was so weird being back in Rosewood. Hanna quickly pulled her daughter out of the backseat and adjusted her on her hip, she began to cross the street when she saw what had to be Aria Montgomery. She was pint sized and had gorgeous ebony hair. The two went through a meeting similar to Hanna's and Emily's, and just as quickly parted ways.

When she got into the mall, Hanna found herself unable to be interested in anything. She bought two new outfits for herself, and was just headed to a children's store when her name was called out. Spencer Hastings, or now Cavanaugh, had called out to her and they reconnected briefly.

How weird, that she had run into all of her old friend separately. It was like some weird fate or something. After wasting another two hours at the mall, she finally got back into her car and repeated the drive to the hotel. She had spent about $400 and Caleb wasn't going to be thrilled, but whatever. She took the elevator up to her room and dropped off the girls' findings before towing Haven down to the pool. Her boys were splashing in the water like otters, and she allowed herself to smile at the moment.

Hanna took a seat off to the side, in a lounge chair with Haven on her lap, and watched as they joked around throughout the pool. Caleb eventually noticed her and glanced at a nearby clock, "Time to get out bud," She heard him say, much to the dismay of Graham. They waded out of the pool and Caleb wrapped a towel around their son before joining Hanna at her lounge chair. Haven smiled up at him, reaching out and chanting '_Dada Dada Dada Dada_'. Caleb smiled toothily and scooped her up, kissing her on the temple. Hanna exhaled and stood up, Graham had followed his father over to the girls, and she absent mindedly placed a hand on his head.

"You guys'd better get ready to go." She said with a tight smile, looking from Caleb to her son.

Graham smiled up at her brightly, "Okay mom!" He laughed out, racing to the door. Caleb chuckled and followed his son.

"How was your little shopping trip?" He asked casually.

"Fine." Hanna said, reaching over to take Haven out of his arms. Caleb shot her an annoyed look before sighing.

"Whatever, Hanna." He said with an edge in his voice. "I don't know why everything is a battle with you lately." Caleb added as an afterthought.

Hanna shrugged off the comment and climbed into the elevator with her son.

When they arrived at Ashley Marin's house, Hanna plastered on a fake smile and Caleb looked more distraught than ever. Ashely greeted them before they even made it to the door. "Hi guys!" She called out, opening the door and meeting them half way up the walk. "What's going on?" She asked pulling Hanna in for a hug and giving Haven a kiss on the cheek. Ashley quickly turned to Caleb and gave him a hug before turning too Graham. She picked up the little boy and gave him a kiss.

"Hi grandma!" He said with a toothy smile.

The five sat down to a lovely dinner, prepared by Ashley, and after lounged around the living room catching up. It was almost eight before Hanna had realized it, and she apologized and rounded up her kids. If they wanted Haven to stay on schedule, they would need to leave now.

When Hanna and Caleb had finally gotten Haven to sleep, Graham quickly followed. As soon as Hanna's head hit her pillow, she was out.

The next morning, Hanna noticed none of the girls had texted her. They had all talked about getting together, but none of them had actually tried to make plans. She bit her lip and quickly composed a text to each of them. She simply said that they had all made plans to go to the Grille, and they hadn't, but she didn't feel like spending the whole day cooped up with Caleb in this hotel. She sent each message and headed to the shower, she was going to look great for this little get together of theirs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! What did you think? Do you think the girls are all going to show up? Also did you watch the premiere? Holy crap, I can't wait to see what the writers have planned for Ali! Let me know you thought! Next chapter is _finally _all the girls together, and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. I'll update in three days or as soon as I get twenty reviews. Thanks again :)**


	10. The Watering Hole

Chapter Nine

The Watering Hole

Hanna Rivers sat at a table in the middle of the Rosewood Grille with a bored expression and an Arnold Palmer. She was wearing a loose teal dress with a synched waist and was carrying a nude clutch. She nervously took a sip of her drink and glanced around, it was 1:35 and no had arrived yet. What if they didn't come? No, they had to come. They couldn't just not come. It was just then that a tall, willowy Emily Fields entered the restaurant. She was wearing a light brown transparent-esque tee shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts that showed off quite a bit of leg. She also had aviators pushing back her long dark hair and a subtle pair of wrap around sandals.

Hanna stood up with a broad smile and the two exchanged a hug before sitting down across from each other. "Wow Em, you look great!" Hanna said, glancing at her taller friend's attire. Emily shrugged off the compliment and glanced around.

"Are the other two on their way?" She asked timidly, her eyes scanning the clusters of people who had settled around the fairly popular restaurant.

"I guess," Hanna said simply, taking another sip of her drink. "So how's California?" She asked curiously, her eyes lighting up at the memories of flying out to the beautiful and always sunny state.

"Oh you know, beautiful, sunny, warm," Emily said with a grin, "Much nicer than New Jersey." Her voice was playful and teasing, and Hanna smiled tightly. The blonde had sworn up and down that she would never move to the suburbs, but look where she ended up. Before she had the chance to counter with an earthquake remark, a tiny and visibly worn out Aria Fitz entered.

The pint sized beauty was wearing a navy short sleeved tee shirt and a pair of light wash army greenish shorts. Her shoulder length hair was stick straight and was surrounding a gold statement necklace. She clacked over to the girls, courteousy of her brown flip flops, and was enveloped in a hug from Hanna. She laughed airily and turned to hug their taller friend, she took a seat next to Hanna and smiled broadly at the two.

There was an uneasy silence before Aria piped up, "This is crazy," She breathed out, looking at her two used to be best friends.

Emily murmured an agreement and looked up as a waiter approached them. "I'll have a water, thanks." She said quietly.

"I'll take an iced tea, please." Aria piped up, trying to get back into the rhythm with the two girls. The young waiter nodded and walked away, headed to get their drinks.

"So," Hanna said, causing the attention to be drawn back to her. "How's Mr. Fitz?" She asked with a crooked grin.

"Hanna," Emily groaned jokingly, a smile perched on her lips.

Aria laughed again, "He's great." She looked around the room, wondering where the missing piece was. Spencer Hastings—or Cavanuagh, was not known for being late.

"Thanks," Emily said again, as the waiter handed her a water and Aria an iced tea.

"Will there be anyone else joining you ladies? Or would you like to place an order now?" He asked politely.

Hanna glanced around, "I think we'll wait a little bit longer." She said, biting her lower lip.

"Sure thing, I'll check in with you guys in a few." He said with a smile before turning away.

Hanna's fingers tapped on the table absentmindedly as her eyes searched the windows. "So how's swimming?" Aria asked, causing Emily to make a sour face.

"Oh," She said caught off guard, "I don't really do that anymore."

"What? Really?" Hanna asked confused, last she had heard her and Paige both swam professionally.

"Yeah," Emily said with a sad tone, "I quit to take care of the girls."

"Well, it was definitely worth it then." Aria said with a genuine smile, understanding how important her kids are to her.

"Spencer!" Hanna said, causing her counter partners to whip their heads around.

In walked the tallest and arguably thinnest of the four. She was wearing a tight white shirt with thin navy stripes and a pair of light pink shorts. The brunette had hair that fell past her shoulders and visible bags under her eyes, despite an obvious attempt to hide that. She was wearing nude flats and a tired expression. "Hey." She breathed out, hugging each of her old friends, before taking a seat next to Emily.

"Dang Spence, did you sleep last night?" Hanna asked loudly, causing the tall brunette to shoot her a look.

"Hanna!" Emily and Aria exclaimed, just like old times.

"What?" She asked, taking a sip from her Arnold Palmer, "I mean you look great and everything, just tired."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Nice seeing you too Hanna." Her voice was hoarse and when the waiter asked her for a drink she ordered a black coffee.

"So," Aria said, looking at Hanna, "You invited us here, tell me what's going on. How's Caleb? The kids? The store? Fill us in."

Hanna looked down at her drink, "Well," She started, "Caleb's fine. He works in the city, programming, and the kids are great. Graham is going into first grade already, and Haven is just being an angle." She glanced at the girls, who were mostly paying attention, and continued. "The business is fine, nothing new. I think I'm going to Milan for fall fashion week, but I don't know about leaving my babies with Caleb for a whole week." She laughed and then looked at Aria, "How about you?"

Aria smiled and ignored the little knot in her tummy. "That's amazing Hanna! I'm so happy for you," Emily nodded in agreement, "As for me," she started, "Elisa is starting dance, which is pretty hilarious because she has the grace of her mother, none. And Harper is almost nine months old. Which is crazy. Ezra is still teaching, and I've been editing in Pittsburgh, but that's about it." She said her voice falling towards the end. _Oh,_ she though bitterly, _and you know, falling more and more into debt, the usual_. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes and looked at Hanna again.

"That's cool, they really grow up fast." Hanna said quietly, thinking about her own kids. "What about you Em, you're not swimming anymore?"

Emily nodded and took a sip of her water. "I quit after Paige and I adopted Sisi and Esi. Paige is still swimming, and we still live on the beach.. But I just take care of the girls now." Emily said hesitantly.

"I wish I could do that," Aria said exhausted, "I hate not seeing my babies during the day." Emily smiled at her and swirled her straw around her drink. Spencer was typing furiously on her phone, completely ignoring the girls at the table. Hanna looked at her with a raised eyebrow but chose not to say anything.

A few hours later, the girls were falling into a familiar rhythm. As much as they might choose to deny it, they had missed each other. Well except Spencer. The tall brunette spent the lunch on her phone, only looking up when someone asked her a question.

When it came time to say goodbye, Aria and Emily exchanged phone numbers. The reunion was tomorrow afternoon, and they made plans to go get coffee beforehand. Hanna and Emily decided to hang out at the pool this evening, and invited Aria who politely turned them down, she thought it would be silly to drive to their hotel at night anyways.

As Hanna hugged each girl and headed to her car, Emily following in suit, Aria hung back. She looked at Spencer timidly. "Hey." She said, causing Spencer to look at her tiredly. "What's going on?" She asked, looking up at Spencer with familiar doe eyes.

Spencer sighed, "Nothing I need to concern you with Aria." She said sharply, turning to walk to her car.

"Hey!" Aria said, reaching out and grabbing Spencer's wrist, "You can talk to me Spence."

Spencer wiggled out her grasp and rolled her eyes. "We're not fifteen anymore Aria." Her voice had a sharp edge, "I don't even know you." Spencer could see the hurt wash across her face, but it was true. How did they expect her to just forget the fact they hadn't spoken in ten years? Spencer turned away and grabbed the door, stepping into the hot summer air. Aria sighed and followed her out.

"Spence please," Aria said, shutting the door behind her. "You know me. I'm still the same person I was all those years ago. I don't know why you can't just tell me what's wrong."

"Because maybe I don't want to!" Spencer shouted, turning to face her. "God, Aria, I don't know why you can't just leave me the hell alone."

Aria just looked up at her blankly, "Fine." The tiny brunette turned on her heal and stormed to her car, leaving Spencer standing on the sidewalk a knot of guilt in her stomach. It was stupid to yell at her like that, but she just had so much going on right now. As Aria started the car and shifted into drive, she saw Spencer slowly make her way to her car. She rolled her eyes and sped away.

When the four little liars finally arrived at their house/hotels, they all felt their phone buzz.

_Ten years later four little liars sit at the watering hole. Somethings never change._

_-A_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I don't think I did Emily's character justice in this one so please forgive me. I was hesitant to bring A back in, but I eventually decided that I wanted to throw some more conflict in so there it is. Sorry if it's terrible, but I don't know. I thought it might spice things up. Next chapter is some Sparia friendship, so get ready for that haha. Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**


	11. A Change of Pace

Chapter Ten

The Change of Pace

Aria Fitz dropped her phone. _No._ She thought, _No, this isn't real._ She felt her heart racing and she slammed her fists on the steering wheel. She winced as she bent down to retrieve her phone, eyes running over the screen, verifying her nightmare. "How is this possible?" She breathed out, brown eyes still glued to the phone.

Ezra spotted Aria parked in the driveway and came up to the window, knocking on the glass to get her attention. The brunette jumped out of her seat, looking at Ezra with fear ridden eyes. "Hey, hey" He said quickly, as she opened the door and gave him a nasty stare, "I was just checking, sheesh." Aria slammed the car door and moved past him. "He—Aria?" He called out, as she stormed across the yard and into the house, her phone clutched in her hand. "Dammit." He muttered, following his wife into the house.

Aria was in the kitchen, grabbing a glass and a bottle of vodka, "Aria?" Byron called out, walking into the kitchen to see his daughter pouring herself a glass of vodka orange juice, "What's going on?" He asked hesitantly. Ezra simply shrugged and looked at his wife with bewilderment. She didn't usually drink, and never at four in the afternoon.

"I just," Aria said before taking a long swig from her drink, "need a minuet." Byron raised an eyebrow and exited the kitchen, shaking his head.

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice called out. Elisa ran into the kitchen, she was wearing the most adorable romper. It was white with navy stripes on top and a solid navy on the bottom, her thick dark hair was braided into pigtails and she was full of excitement.

"Not now honey," Ezra said, reaching out a hand to stop the little girl in her tracks. "Mommy's tired."

"But I wanted to play dolls!" Elisa whined, causing Ezra to look at Aria with concern.

"I'll play with you in a minuet honey." He said gently guiding his daughter out of the room. "Go get everything ready." Elisa nodded slowly before racing out of the room. Ezra sighed and walked over to where his wife was refilling her glass. "Okay," He started, earning a sour look from Aria. "If you don't want to talk about it right now, fine, but realize that it's four in the afternoon and you're on your second vodka."

"Shut up." Aria said with a bite, taking a sip of her drink. "I can have as much as I want," She took a swig, "who are you to try and tell me when I can and cannot drink?" Another gulp. "Like you're so god damn high and mighty," She finished her drink, "You can't even make enough money to support your family."

There was a beat of silence.

"I didn't mean that." Aria gushed out, taking a step towards him. But he had already left the room, to go find their daughter and play dolls. Aria tightly closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. A sob escaped from her lips and she fell to her knees right there. This wasn't possible.

* * *

Spencer had just pulled into the parking lot of the hospital when she got the text. She froze instantly. Fear ran through her body and she slowly set the phone in the passenger side. She was imagining this. This was a dream—nightmare, this wasn't real. The brunette closed her eyes and counted to one hundred, then she slowly turned her phone over and looked again. It was still there. Her breath hitched and she shot out of the car. Toby was supposed to be here and she knew that she needed to be with him, right now. As she entered the facility, she waved to a nurse who had been especially kind to the Hastings family, and made a beeline to the elevator.

As she watched the floors change, her heart began racing faster and faster. When the doors finally opened, she nearly jumped out of the confined space. Spencer knew she looked like a mad woman as she walked through the halls, eyes peeled for her husband.

When she finally spotted him, she exhaled in relief. He looked up and smiled at her, and she nearly catapulted into his arms. "Oh my god, thank god." She mumbled into his shoulder. He stumbled back, but quickly wrapped his arms around Spencer's thin frame.

"Hey, hey" He muttered, "Hey, what happened? You okay?" He asked looking down at her. Spencer nodded and then stepped back.

"Where's Tucker?" She asked quickly. Toby simply turned to the side and pointed, Tucker was sitting on a couch, a magazine in hand. Spencer quickly closed the distance between them and scooped up her son. "Hi honey," She said kissing his temple.

"Mama!" Tucker said, wrapping his little arms around his mother's neck. Toby quickly followed Spencer over and looked on curiously.

"What happened, Spence?" Toby asked with growing concern.

Spencer sniffled, "I'll tell you in a bit." She said quietly, squeezing Tucker tightly. "I love you baby," She whispered, kissing her son again. Toby nodded and inhaled sharply. Spencer handed her son to Toby and then went into her mom's room. Peter was sitting in a chair, looking more worn out then any of the other visitors. When he saw Spencer, he stood up slowly, opening his arms to give her a hug. She fell into his arms and closed her eyes.

After several minutes, they separated and Spencer walked over to where her mom was sleeping. "Can you give me a minuet?" She asked her father, who nodded and exited the room. "Hi mommy." Spencer said quietly, her mom was deep asleep and she didn't want to wake her. "I'm so scared." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I need to go talk to Aria. I'll be back tomorrow." Spencer leaned down and kissed her mother on the forehead and then rose from the bed.

She exited the room and told her dad they were leaving but would be back. Toby scooped up Tucker and clasped onto Spencer's hand. They exited the hospital and Toby drove them back to the hotel. When they got to their room Spencer looked at him and sighed. "I need to go see Aria." Toby nodded confused, and handed her the keys.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked timidly.

"When I figure out what's going on." She said quietly. Toby closed his eyes and opened the door to their room. He walked in and set Tucker down. Spencer hung around the door, shifting from her heels to her tiptoes. Toby returned to her and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"I hate it when you keep things from me." He said quietly, kissing her on the forehead.

"I hate it to," She said with closed eyes, "I just need to sort this out first."

Toby sighed and let go of Spencer's waist, lingering around her. "Please be careful." He said slowly.

"Of course." Spencer said, kissing him on more time. "I love you," She said looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I love you more." He returned, smiling at her as she stepped out of the doorframe and made her way down the hall.

Spencer knew Aria was staying at her father's house, so she hopped in the car and drove the short distance to the Montgomery house. If she wasn't there, Byron would know where she was. She parked behind the car she saw Aria get into earlier and walked up to the front door, nervously knocking on the dark wood.

* * *

Aria had eventually picked herself up, she had another drink before turning to the living room and collapsing on the couch. Byron scurried upstairs and had a hushed conversation with Ezra and then left to go get groceries, taking Elisa with him. Ezra checked on Harper, found him sound asleep in his crib and grabbed a baby monitor.

He took it with him downstairs, where he found Aria, sitting on the couch with a tearstained face. Exhausted, he set the monitor on the end table and sat down on the edge of the couch. They sat there in silence for nearly five minutes, Aria sniffling every once in a while.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, curling her knees against her body.

"I know." He returned, turning to look at her. She looked terrible, her eyes were swollen and her makeup smeared down her face. He sighed and then grabbed her feet, sliding her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and kissed the top of her head. She erupted in sobs and was violently shaking in his arms. "Hey, hey" He soothed, "Hey, it's okay." Aria snuggled into his arms, "Shh."

They sat there like that for nearly twenty minutes, they might have sat there the whole night, but Harper started crying. Ezra kissed Aria again and then stood up, going to get their baby. Aria wiped her eyes and exhaled. She was a mess. When she heard the knocking at the door, Aria stumbled forwards. She stood on her tiptoes to see who it was, and was surprised to see Spencer.

She opened the door and squinted outside as the light was incredibly bright. "Spencer?" She asked, looking at her tall friend as she shifted feet.

"Can I come in?" Spencer asked hesitantly, to which Aria simply opened the door wider. It was very obvious Aria had been crying. The tinier of the two walked back to the couch, where she fell into the cushions. Spencer sighed and followed her into the living room. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said quietly, knowing that wasn't even the beginning of the problem.

Aria nodded and looked up at Spencer with wide eyes, "Did you get it too?" She asked in a whisper.

Spencer exhaled and nodded, closing her eyes tightly.

"Oh my god." Aria said, a fresh bunch of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Aria," Spencer said in a strained voice, "Aria, please don't cry." Aria closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"This can't be real." Aria said quickly, "There's no way." Spencer nodded in agreement, her eyes falling to the hard wood floor.

Ezra Fitz came down the central staircase, carrying Harper, when he spotted Spencer. He exhaled sharply and entered the living room.

"Hi Ezra," Spencer said quietly, giving him a small smile. Ezra simply nodded in her direction.

"Aria can I talk to you?" He asked, bouncing their child up and down. The tiny brunette nodded and stood up, following him into the kitchen. Spencer watched them leave with curiosity, how odd of him to barely acknowledge her presence.

When they got out of eyesight, and what he thought was an inaudible distance, he stopped. Aria reached out her hands for her son, and Ezra obliged, letting Aria hold the child closely. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked quietly.

"Why is Spencer here?" He immediately fired, the question sharp, causing Aria to flinch.

"She, she wanted to apologize." She stammered out confused by his sudden bluntness.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "I just don't understand you right now Aria." He said quickly, stepping past her and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, still confused. "Ezra!"

"I'll be back later." He muttered and exited the back door.

Aria shifted from foot to foot and went back into the living room, where Spencer was still sitting on the couch. "I don't know what's happening anymore." She breathed out, taking a seat next to her old friend.

Spencer nodded, her eyes searching the room. Harper reached out to Spencer, his big eyes wandering over her face. His little hands grabbed at her shirt, snapping her attention to the child and she smiled. Momentarily using her brain to focus on something else.

Time passed and Byron came home with Elisa. There was a small greeting before Elisa took to the second floor to play with her dolls. Byron welcomed Spencer with a smile but she was too dazed to really muster up a response.

After an hour, Toby called Spencer and asked her to please come home as he was getting worried. Spencer sighed and looked at Aria, she seemed to becoming unhinged. "Hey," she said quietly, not seeming to gain any attention. "We can figure this all out tomorrow. We'll meet up with Emily and Hanna and figure this all out." Aria just nodded bleakly. Spencer stood up slowly, and Aria continued to simply stare ahead.

Spencer exited the Montgomery house and hopped in her car to drive to the hotel. She wasn't as shaky as she had been, but the whole idea of an 'A' still being around was constantly lurking in her mind. She took a pit stop at a gas station and bought a water bottle and a pack of gum. As she turned around from the check in line, she collided with a tall man with dark hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said pushing her hair out of her face and looking up at the poor guy.

"Spencer?" He asked with inquisitive eyes.

Spencer was stunned, "Alex?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought. Next chapter focuses on Hanna and Emily. I apologize for updating slowly, I haven't really been getting a lot of creative muse and have been struggling to fill up a page. Anyways, please leave a review and have a great day :)**


End file.
